Browsers can execute scripts that allow webpages rendered by a browser to execute some client side code. Typically, a browser on a system sends a request to a domain and the domain returns some hypertext markup language (HTML) code and browser scripts. The browser may then render the HTML code and execute the browser scripts.
Some systems such as set top boxes, appliances, video game consoles, televisions, and the like, may have built-in browsers that have been extended upon to expose additional functions, objects, and/or variables that may only be available to the underlying system. While exposing the functions, objects, and/or information would increase functionality of the device, it could pose a serious security risk when rendering pages from a domain that is not fully trusted.